


Concept Two

by Str4y



Series: Home [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Virgin!Minho, Virginity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Virgins were dangerous. Jisung doesn’t fuck with virgins—but Minho was clearly the exception.





	Concept Two

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 fluffy Minsung that ties in with no-so fluffy hyunchan you’re welcome. No real TW they’re just trying to love each other and fuck. 
> 
> Spoiler/tw  
Tw. The very last line of this fic mentions an overdose of another character

“You slut!” 

Jisung expected this. Honestly he shouldn’t have come home covered in hickeys up and down his neck. And he shouldn’t have had his hair pulled off his forehead like he’d just gotten properly fucked. His mistake. 

“Han Jisung I can't believe you fucked your first boy!” Hyunjin exclaimed, bouncing at Jisungs bed as if he’d been waiting like a good puppy. Jesus, he had probably been waiting the entire time. 

“I didn’t fuck him.” Jisung clarified, rolling his eyes before falling back into his pillows, lifting his legs to rest over Hyunjins lap. 

“I don’t believe you.” Hyunjin snorted, leaning in some to press his finger directly to one of the many spots on Jisungs collar. “You’re telling me you didn’t sleep with Lee Minho?”

“Yep.” Jisung laughed, shooing Hyunjins hand away, “I didn’t fuck him.”

Hyunjin didn’t seem to believe that. The bouncy male just moved himself to slip next to Jisung, settled on his side with his hand supporting his head, “You, Han Jisung, the biggest hoe I know, didn’t fuck?”

Jisung couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his throat, shielding his gummy smile with his arm as his eyes settled at his roommate, “no, I didn’t sleep with him. He’s a Virgin.”

“Has that ever stopped you before?” Hyunjin asked sincerely, moving his free hand to poke at the little spots on his neck again, “you sure it’s not because you’re a penis Virgin?”

“I touched his dick. I’m not a penis Virgin.” Jisung scrunched his nose, shooing Hyunjins hand again, “I don’t want to take that from him.” 

“You’re so thoughtful,” Hyunjin teased, nuzzling his head into Jisungs neck comfortably now, looping a leg and arm around him, “so when are you going to sleep with him?”

“When are you and Chan going to make things official?” Hyunjins expression immediately fell. 

“So never, huh? That blows.” Hyunjin sighed, giving Jisung a tight squeeze.

“Hyunjin, I know you’re interested in him. He likes you too. Despite his fuck up you guys have gotten really close. And honestly...I like having him around. He’s great company.” Jisung sighed, honestly wanting to divert the conversation from the pretty man he nearly fucked an hour ago. 

The leg and arm around Jisung seized as Hyunjin pulled himself upright, huffing at Jisungs words like they really had gotten to him, “Ji, I love you but you know how I feel about the whole Chan thing. I like him but I just need more time.”

Jisung frowned, pulling Hyunjin back to rest into his chest, carding his fingers into the males locks, “I know. We can just cuddle and talk about our new problematic boytoys some other time.”

“Minho isn’t problematic, he just wants your dick.”

“Hyunjin—“

He loved Hyunjin. He really did. Honestly sometimes he wondered what his life would be like if he really had taken Hyunjin up on the many offers to fuck. And it wasn’t like Jisung didn’t know that Hyunjin got off to him while he slept. He knew very well that Hyunjin watched him as he jerked off to hentai. Jisung wasn’t dumb. As Hyunjin started to snore into his chest Jisung couldn’t help but grin. Yeah, that’s why he didn’t fuck around with him. Hyunjin was precious. His precious friend. He cared for him too much in such a different way. That and he honestly didn’t think Hyunjin was his type. He was outwardly gorgeous, sure. But not his type. 

——

Morning came too fast. Monday came too fast. Jisung had class. Of course he did. He’d managed to waste his entire day sleeping after seeing Minho and now he had class, maybe. Jisung kind of felt like skipping it out. Maybe he would. He was actually super interested in seeing Minho again. Of course he was. Yesterday was so awesome. Minhos noises had really messed with his head. All Jisung could remember were those sexy sounds. It had been so hard leaving. Jisung had to pry himself up from Minhos beautiful body before he really did fuck up….Minho. He had Minho on the mind. 

He had Minho on his mind for the entire week. Despite their steamy session he and Minho partook in, he hadn’t seen the man at all. Usually he’d spot Minho in the halls but for some reason it was like he was being avoided. Was he being avoided? Had he somehow made Minho uncomfortable with him? He hoped not. That’s the last thing he wanted. 

Maybe he needed to talk to Felix. He would ask Hyunjin about things but Hyunjin was...he was having his own struggles right now. The last thing Jisung wanted to do was put his friend through extra drama. 

“He’s fine?” Felix wasn’t anyone that Jisung talked to often. He knew he was Hyunjins best friend but he’d never really spoken to him much. Felix was alright but...they didn’t seem to have a lot in common. Other than Hyunjins affection. 

“Like I haven’t texted him but I’m kind of worried? I haven’t seen him at all.” Jisung Sigh, adjusting the glasses at his nose as Felix arched his brow. Did he even know that they’d practically slept together in his room? 

“Minho has been skipping since he’s sick. He got the flu or something but he’s alright. He’s not like Hyunjin endangering his health or anything.” Felix sigh, rolling his eyes, “since when do you two hang out anyways?”

Shit. So they were a secret. He’d have to make sure Hyunjin knew that. “Ah, we met at that party. I fucked a girl in his bed and we just clicked.”

Felix couldn’t help the little grin that creeped over his mouth, “good job, Han.” He gave jisung a hi-five before whistling a moment, rocking at his heels, “he’s fine though. Honestly you can just waltz in and talk to him if you’re that worried.”

Jisung sighed but offered a small smile in reply, “I’ll do that after classes. I’ll bring him some food — will you be okay with me there?”

“I’m hanging out with someone later on so I don’t care what you do. Just don’t break any of my consoles.” Felix snorted, hands sliding into his pockets, “I should get to class though. Our rooms probably unlocked — take care of him.” He added, getting a soft smile from Jisung. 

“I will.”

311\. It had been a week since he’d seen this door. But it felt like yesterday. The noises Minho made and the ecstasy that ran through Jisungs mind — it was so fresh. He couldn't get it out of his head honestly. 

He hoped Minho was okay. As he stood at his door he realized the older boy was probably suffering in bed from the flu as Felix had mentioned. Jisung wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew he had to see him. To even take care of him, maybe. Maybe. 

He knocked twice. He waited for a few minutes. But the minutes went by so quickly. Jisung found himself standing too long. He didn’t want to just barge in but...maybe he was asleep? Maybe he couldn't hear him. 

“Minho?” Jisung called a moment, the rest of the home pretty quiet overall. Jisung hadn’t really noticed how much the environment had changed over the times he’d visited. Even the last time he saw Minho it was busy...now it was silent. Like everyone had disappeared. 

After a few more minutes Jisung figured Minho must have been asleep. Maybe he should come back later, right? As much as he wanted to see him maybe it just wasn’t the best time. 

Maybe Minho had heard his thoughts, within seconds of turning the door swung open. 

Aww, poor Minho. 

As jisung faced the elder he could tell he really was sick. He was sniffling, tissue inserted into one of his nostrils and eyes red and tired. He definitely didn’t look like the confident Minho he’d known. Not one bit. 

“Jisung?”

Jisung stuck his hands into his pockets, frowning at the sight of the pale man before him, “I was worried about you. Felix told me you were sick and I figured I’d just come check up on you.” 

Minho blinked wordlessly, gripping the door in his grasp as if it was the only support he had. He looked pitiful, “aww, you’re worried about me?” He laughed softly before coughing into his shoulder, grip death tight at the door. 

Yeah no, he needed to lay the fuck down. 

Jisung sighed, shaking his head before pressing passed into the room, shutting the door as he took Minhos hip into his hand, letting the elder have his coughing fit without collapsing. 

“Minho, how sick are you?”

Minho paused his fit, shakily steadying himself against Jisung. Aw, his hair was all stuck to his forehead too. He was burning up. 

“Have you gone to the nurse?” Jisung asked, this time tugging Minhos light body back to his bed, forcing him to sit down. “You’re burning up.” Jisung whispered, hand pressed to the man’s forehead. 

His breaths were bad too. He was sicker than they’d thought, right? 

“Minho? Can you answer me?”

“Fine. Just tired.” Minho whined, leaning forward, head against Jisungs stomach as he coughed again. 

Yeah, he wasn’t fine. 

“Have you gone to the nurse?” Jisung snapped, tone seeming to shake Minho some. 

“No...it’s just the flu. I’ve been taking a lot of medicine and stuff.” Minho replied, hand gripping Jisungs shirt, “you should go. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Jisung shook his head, kneeling down and grabbing Minhos face in his hands. Aww, he looked so small. He was so pale and small and…

“I wanna take you to the nurse, okay? Can you walk?”

Minho was reluctant, but eventually he got Minho out of bed. Getting his shoes on was the toughest thing Jisung had ever done. Minho wasn’t complaint at all. Which of course, meant he was a lot sicker than he had let on. 

Flu. Of course it was the flu. But Minho hadn’t really taken the best medicine. Or drank enough fluids. He was fine, despite his carelessness. The nurse informed he just needed to stay and get some rest before returning to the dorm. She didn’t say that he was in serious shape. And he hadn’t gone to a hospital, so it mustn’t have been as bad as it could have been. 

That was good. 

“I’m sorry if you get sick because of me.” Minho pouted, fingers tapping against Jisungs. 

Jisung forgot that he had been holding Minhos hand the last half hour. 

“I’m fine. I’ll actually take myself to the nurse if I get sick.”

“I’m contagious!” Minho whined, thrashing himself weekly against the bed, “I’ll hate myself if you get sick!”

He was so fucking cute. 

“I’ll live.” Jisung snorted, thumb caressing Minhos palm as the elder wiggled from the tighter grasp, “I’m glad I got to you. I know it wasn’t serious or whatever but...it could have been. Plus you weren’t drinking water? Are you stupid?” Jisung laughed, gaining a soft giggle from Minho. 

“I forgot!”

Cute. Fucking cute. 

In a few days Minho was fine again. And thankfully, Jisung hadn’t gotten sick either. Even after spending the whole time with Minho, making sure he ate and getting yelled at to go home by the nurse — he was okay. 

“Jisung we should make out.”

It honestly didn’t surprise Jisung that Minho was asking that. He’d asked it all throughout being sick. At first Jisung thought it was just Minho being cute and sick, but nah. He wanted to kiss the shit out of him. 

“I’ll pass.” Jisung teased as Minho crawled over top of him at Jisungs bed, fingers wiggling their way underneath of Jisungs shirt to caress against his stomach. Cute. 

“Why? I’m not sick anymore!” Minho laughed, pressing the tiniest of kisses along Jisungs ear. Cute. 

“Because of your cooties.” Jisung snickered, pushing Minho off and onto his back, crawling over him. 

This had definitely been a wild week. Though Minho was bedridden, they’d gotten really affectionate. Really. 

“You like my cooties, don’t you?” Minho smirked, poking his index against those pretty plush lips, “I like yours. They’re made for each other.”

This Virgin was dangerous. So dangerous. 

“You’re right.” Jisung teased, leaning himself down as his knee ran against Minhos crotch, lips meeting those soft ones. The nice strawberry flavor causing Jisung to wrap an arm under Minhos shirt, fingertips gliding against the warm males back. 

Definitely dangerous. 

And fuck, it had only been a couple days since Minho was healthy again. And all Jisung could focus on was affection. Something he wasn’t used to. But for some fucking reason, this cute ass man had the weirdest effect on him. 

Minho released a soft moan, his hands leaving Jisungs stomach to wrap arms around Jisungs neck, tongue rolling along, that metallic ball sending tingles down Jisungs spine. Fuck. 

“You two want me to leave, or?”

Jisung sighed into Minhos mouth, pulling himself up from Minhos grasp to shoot his roommate a playful scowl. 

“It’s cute and all, but I don’t want to intrude on your sexy times.” Hyunjin laughed, laptop at his lap. 

“We aren’t going to do anything.” Jisung spoke as he pulled himself up, Minhos arms quickly tugging him back down, “I swear!” He laughed, Minhos lips pressing back to his with eagerness. 

Yeah, still. They weren’t going to fuck. They hadn’t done anything beyond kissing. Not since that day. 

“Yeah, Minho is telling me to get the fuck out.” Hyunjin shook his head, closing his laptop and sliding himself from his bed, “I’m going to go get high with Chan, you need me to bring anything back?”

“Minho doesn’t smoke.” Jisung snorted, breaking the kiss to face Hyunjin, eyes squinting. 

“Minho only inhales you. I wasn’t asking him.”

Minho giggled at that, nuzzling his nose into Jisungs hair before licking a stripe up Jisungs ear, causing him to shudder against the elder. 

“Yeah, see you two later!” Hyunjin couldn’t contain his stupid high pitched laugh, even clapping as he pulled his bag over his shoulder, “bye!”

Jisung just rolled his eyes, mostly from the pleasure of Minhos tongue at his ear. Just a little from Hyunjin leaving. 

“Okay, Minho if you don’t stop I—“

“You’ll what?” The elder whispered, breath staggered against his ear. 

Absolutely not. 

“You know what.” Jisung sigh, turning his face to look down at Minhos. 

Fucking Christ. 

“Maybe that’s what I want?”

He knew that’s what he wanted. 

“You shouldn’t sleep with someone like me.” Jisung had been through this a thousand times. That Minho shouldn’t sleep with him first. He should at least go and find a proper romantic partner. Jisung just wasn’t…

“But I want to. You’re the only person I want to sleep with.” Minho brought his hands to Jisung face, pressing his cheeks between his fingers with soft giggles. It was unfair. Minho was so cute. 

Jisung pouted, shaking his cheeks from Minhos grasp to dive back against his mouth, tongue wrapping immediately about the elders. 

It was still, unfair. Minho was so unfair. 

Grinding clothed bodies together was dangerous. It was dangerous the last time they’d done it. Fuck, Jisung had fucked this guy’s thighs before. Everything about Minho was dangerous. 

“Ahh, Jisung!” Minhos voice was dripping honey, fingers stuck in place at Jisungs bare back that he’d managed to slink his fingers up against. 

Jisung just sigh in reply, lips and teeth latched on to the pretty skin at Minhos neck, sucking pretty red bruises into the flesh. It was unfair. 

He wanted to fuck him so bad. 

“Jisung I’m gonna—“

Minho always came first. Jisung wasn’t sure how many pairs of underpants they’d ruined doing this. This was the...fourth time? Fifth? Jisung wasn’t sure. But this whole ‘let’s grind our clothed dicks together till we cum’ thing was becoming too much. Jisung just. He wanted to fuck. He hadn’t been with anyone since meeting Minho. It had been so long. 

Minhos head was pressed into the sheets, nails dug into Jisungs back, long moan escaping his lips. He’d come. He always came first. 

Jisung scanned the man’s expression, taking in his little trembles and murmurs as he continued to roll his hips. Minho really would be a good fuck. Honestly. 

This sucked. 

Jisung pulled himself up from Minhos waist, inching himself back some to help Minho sit up, fingertips underneath the elders shirt, brushing against his hips. 

“You didn’t?” Minho pouted, head against Jisungs shoulder. “You don’t have to stop until you—“

“No, I should stop when you come.” Jisung laughed, slipping his hands from the inviting hips, “it best I stop when that happens.”

“You don’t have to, Jisung.”

He knew that. 

——

Minho was so fucking dangerous. 

“Do you want me to just go out and get fucked or something?”

Jisung didn’t like that. They were just sitting in Jisungs bed, they were just studying. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Why can’t we fuck?”

It had been a month now. 

“Why can’t we just have sex. Jesus Christ, Jisung. We’re basically a—“ Minho stopped, shaking his head. He was obviously annoyed. Obviously bitter with the fact that they hadn’t had sex. 

Yeah, they’d ended up finally sucking each other off, and Jisung would be lying if he said his fingers hadn’t traveled to some places. But they hadn’t done what Minho wanted. 

“You know—“

“Oh my god! What if I want my first time to be with you, you idiot!?” Minho was annoyed. 

“Because it wouldn’t be—“

“Shut up!” Minho climbed on top of Jisungs lap, pressing both hands over Jisungs mouth, “Stop! It would be special!”

It wouldn’t. Jisung was—He was what Hyunjin jokingly called him. Jisung was a slut. Why would he take Minhos virginity? 

“I’m so sick of that excuse.” Uh oh. “Why are you like this!? You haven’t even slept with anyone since, right? You keep telling me that.” He hadn’t slept with anyone else, no. “You keep on about how I’m the only person you’ve felt like this with yet you refuse to just fucking date me officially.” 

“Minho, we’ve had this conversation. I already told you—“

“Oh my fucking god. Jisung, I love you.”

That. That terrified him. 

Minho moved his hands, eyes watery. No. That’s exactly what he didn’t want. “I love you, okay?”

He didn’t mean that. He couldn’t have. Yeah, they spent every waking second together. But...he didn’t mean that. 

Jisung parted his lips, scanning Minhos face that was progressively getting more and more corrupt. No. He really didn’t want Minho to cry. He had only seen it a couple times. Usually when Minho was stressed form coursework...but this? This was different. Jisung could handle this. 

“You...Minho.” 

Shit. 

Minho let out a shaky sigh, eyes panning from Jisung, “I know. I shouldn’t say that. I shouldn’t have said anything at all.” His voice was cracking. “I know that you...you don’t feel the same and this whole thing probably annoys you.” It didn’t annoy him. 

“Minho, you don’t…” Jisung couldn’t form sentences. He couldn’t form words. 

Minho brought his sleeve to his eyes, lifting himself from the bed. 

No. 

“I’m gonna go. I’m sorry I said that. You can forget it. It’s fine.”

He didn’t want to forget it. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

“Don’t…” Jisung pulled up, knees shaky as he stood himself up, eyes glued to the back of Minhos head. 

Minho was crying. He could hear it now. Goddammit. 

“I’m sorry. Don’t...don’t go.” Jisung reached a hand out. What was he supposed to grab? What would keep Minho there? 

The concept of love was scary. Very terrifying to him. 

“I’m sorry.” Jisung hated how soft Minho sounded. His defeat. He really didn’t cry often at all. And this was. This was hard to hear. 

“Don’t apologize...Minho I'm the sorry one.”

Jisung decided to grab Minhos shoulder, spinning him around. Oh no. He had tear lines down his cheeks, arm barely covering anything at all. He was biting his lip so hard.

Aww, no.

“Minho…” Jisung pulled the elders arm down, Minhos eyes snapping shut. He had to grow up. “You really mean that? What you said?”

Of course he did. Minho has said it with his whole chest. 

Minho took a deep breath, glossy eyes that held the world staring at him, “Yeah.”

Jisung wasn’t sure if anything he said could fix anything. Wasn’t sure opening his mouth was worth it at this point. Anything he said wouldn’t make Minho stop crying. 

Maybe this would help. 

He didn’t mean to shove Minho against the desk so hard, fingers dug into his hair as his lips trapped the man against him. He could hear Minho let out a gasp as Jisung pulled his legs around his waist. 

He wasn’t sure what he was doing. He didn’t want. He didn’t want to fuck him, well he did, but not like this. 

Jisung cursed against Minhos lips, hands moving to grasp Minhos hoodie, tugging it over his head. 

Shit. 

“Jisung—“

He didn’t know where he was going with this. 

He grasped Minhos hips, tongue rolling inside Minhos warm mouth. What was he doing? 

“Jisung…” Minho shook his head away, breathless as his teary eyes scanned Jisungs face. 

The fuck was he trying to do here? 

“I want to. I really do, Minho.”

Minho sighed, eyes glued to him, “so do it?”

He couldn’t. This was such bullshit. Why couldn’t he just fuck Minho? Why did he care so much about his happiness or whatever. He’d probably fucked virgins before. He probably had. He didn’t fucking ask people if their cherries were popped. So why was he so concerned for Minho? Minho obviously wanted to fuck. What was stopping him? 

“I can’t…” Jisung turned away, instantly hating himself. He was the fucking worst. 

He could hear a light laugh. A laugh that was anything but amused. And then he felt Minho leaning up, pushing Jisung off of him. 

“So let me take yours, then.”

What. 

Jisung blinked, eyes steadying on Minhos again. Minho still had those glossy eyes, but now there was the faintest smirk at his lips. 

“Take my what?”

Minho pulled himself up more, seeming to wince from being shoved so hard against the desk, “let me take your virginity.”

“Pardon?”

“Have you ever been fucked, Jisung?”

Oh. Jisung got it now. What Minho was trying to offer. It was. Okay. He’d never been offered that. He assumed Minho wanted to get fucked. He’d mentioned that. Only that. He never brought up the alternative. And neither had Jisung. 

“No…” Jisung admitted, throat dry. Maybe he was on the verge of tears or something. 

Minho took a deep breath before grabbing Jisungs arm, tugging him back down onto the bed, “So—,” Minho pushed Jisung down, straddling his lap, “let me take your virginity, Jisung.” 

Jisung knew— knew this was a loophole. A loophole they’d never considered. Something that would surely...still mean he was taking Minhos v card. 

“You realize that—“

“Shut up!” Minho whined, coveting his moutn again, “Jisung I really want to fuck—“

“Condom—“

Minhos lips upturned into a cute smile. He removed his hands, ashy hair falling into his eyes as he dove down to press a light peck to Jisungs lips, “oh…?”

Condoms. He was going to. He had other things he wanted to say. But at this point, he didn’t want to hurt Minho. He didn’t want Minho to leave. 

“Do you want me to get one?” Minho breathed out, unbuckling Jisungs pants, “because I can if you really want me to…”

“No. It’s uh.” Jisung swallowed, trying to calm himself down more, “you know that...I don’t have anything. We. I told you about going to get tested a couple weeks ago so like….you know?”

Minho arched his brow, fingertips stuck at Jisungs waist, “you brought it up? are you sure? Jisung I can put one on I have a couple in my bag—“

“It’s fine!” Jisung stammered, lifting himself up to press a kiss to Minhos soft lips, using a hand to steady himself as his other held Minhos face. 

Oh shit. 

Minho sigh pleasantly against him, guiding Jisung back down as he lay over him. He never. He never would have imagined this happening. No matter how much he wanted to have sex with Minho, he just never thought it would happen. 

Maybe he was giving in too easily. Letting Minho fuck him was still taking Minhos virginity. And Minho honestly...wasn’t taking his. Yeah, nobody had ever fucked him but — Seriously, this loophole. He was still doing something that he...he wasn’t sure of. 

But he needed those stupid thoughts to go away. Because Minho was grinding himself against Jisungs crotch, hips steady and filled with need. Minho wanted this so bad. Needed it. 

Jisung needed him, too. 

Fuck. 

It wasn’t like Jisung had any idea what to do. He really was a Virgin right now. It was insane, how he lacked confidence suddenly. With sex, he always knew what to do. Prep and stick it in. Simple. 

This was so fucking different. 

Minho had latched lips onto Jisungs chest, leaving all sorts of pretty little marks. This idiot had even moved around to make little heart shapes. 

They honestly hadn’t gotten that far. Jisungs shirt was finally off, and his pants were undone, but wow he didn’t know where to go from here at all. 

“Jisung, you good?”

Jisung was okay, he guessed. Nervous maybe. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“You sure?” Minho crawled back over him, his knee now pressed against Jisungs crotch, pretty lips all puffy and red.

“Positive.” Jisung sighed, pulling Mins face down to his, lips licking and tongue gliding around Minhos. He’d never get used to how Minhos tongue instinctively curled around his. It was so fucking nice. 

“Positive, positive?” Minhos hand was at his zipper now, tugging down the little silver piece that hid his favorite body part from the world. 

“Yes, Minho. Come on.” Jisung whined, raising his knee against Minhos bare chest, holes in his pants rubbing alone one of his pink buds. 

“Stop!” Minho laughed, pulling himself up to wrap his hands around Jisungs pants, tugging them down as he had a dozen times before. 

But of course this time was different. Though Minho was clearly more confident, he didn’t seem to know what to do either. He was puzzled, fingertips running along Jisungs underwear, dick swelling with anticipation. 

“Minho, are you positive about this?”

Minho took a moment, eyes stuck in trance at Jisungs bulge, “Yeah. I am.” 

Jisung had felt the air hit his dick in Minhos presence before. And he’d had the younger suck his dick a couple times now. But this time, of course, this time, felt different. The air hit differently. Jisung couldn’t help but let out a pleasing sigh, gripping onto one of Minhos hands, “good.”

Jisung felt so exposed as Minho pried his pants down, dragging the underwear right after and slipping them to the floor. He’d literally fucked Minhos thighs. Why was this so awkward and weird? 

“I uh...I should take mine off too, right?”

Jisung laughed, pulling himself upwards at the bed. Minho was hopeless. 

“Let me.” Jisung insisted, pushing Minho back some. Minho complied, elbows keeping him steady as Jisung slipped his fingertips underneath the hem of Minhos pants. 

He’d seen Minhos dick. He’d given Minho head. This wasn’t that different. He wouldn’t be in control for once but...there was nothing to be nervous about. 

“If you want to stop, we can.” 

“Shhh,” Jisung teased, leaning over to press a slight peck to Minhos lips, tugging his pants along with underwear in unison. 

And then it was silent. As Jisungs pants hit the ground, Minho just stared down. 

“Minho, you good?”

“Uh, Yeah. I’m good.” 

“You sure?” Jisung laughed, settling himself back comfortably, “you chickening out?”

“I just wanna sit on it, Ji.”

Jisung couldn’t stifle the laugh, hands covering his face. Fucking Minho. “Minho I can’t believe you.”

“I do!” Minho laughed, the feeling of Minhos palm wrapping along his length. 

Jisung didn’t bother fighting the little hiss that escaped his lips, hand falling from his face to guide over Minhos, steadily stroking his length with Minho. 

“You’re going to kill me.” Jisung whispered, his other hand moving to hold Minhos pretty jaw, “shouldn’t I be the one treating you?”

Minho smirked, shaking his head and pulling Jisungs fingers from his jaw to his lips, “This /is/ treating me.” 

Fuck. 

Jisung let out a soft moan, eyes settling on Minhos lips and tongue that danced along his fingers. Oh fuck. 

Minhos hand was moving faster now. For a Virgin, he must have known what he was doing to some extent. Because he was driving Jisung wild already. 

“Good?” Minho smirked, Jisungs fingers trembling from the stimulation, Minhos fingers smearing precum down his length. 

“Shit, I’m gonna kill you.” Jisung laughed, pulling himself up, slipping fingers from Minhos lips to replace them with his own mouth, Minho happily taking the invitation. 

And then they were back at the bed, Minhos hand sliding to the back of Jisungs head as his other hand moved in chaotic rhythm at his length. Jisungs head was spinning just from this. He wanted so badly to just push Minho down and fuck him. Needily. He wanted to do it so bad. 

Minho kept at his pace, sucking at Jisungs tongue and his own hardened cock rubbing against Jisungs. He must’ve moved his hand. No, he extended his hand. Though he couldn’t grab much. His hands weren’t long enough. 

Cute. 

Jisung broke the kiss, smirking at the sight below. Minhos hand struggling to hold their lengths together. 

“Slow down Min, before we cum.”

“I wanna—“ the elder whined, kissing the corner of Jisungs mouth, fingers digging into the hair at the back of Jisungs neck. He was hungry. 

“Too soon. It’ll take ages before we can fuck if you do.” Jisung snorted, pulling Minhos hand from their dicks, lacing their fingers together.  
The stickiness was a little gross, but Jisung didn’t mind it too much. He’d manage. He lo—he really liked Minho. No amount of this man’s sticky seed would scare him off. 

“Jisung…” Minho was rutting against him, eyes full of lust. 

He was so hard. 

“Lube.”

“Huh?”

Jisung sighed, wiggling up so he could focus, high starting to stir and coil in his stomach. Oh shit, they wouldn’t last long at all. 

“Minho, I’m going to need lube. Remember when we used it last time?” Jisung laughed, cupping Minhos face.

He was so hot. 

“Awh, you’re all flustered.” Jisung pouted, getting a soft whine from the elder who was dying. He just wanted to come. He was way too eager. “Let’s get the lube, Hmm?”

Minho nodded, trying to stick Jisungs fingers in his mouth again. 

Jesus Christ. He was too fucking cute. 

“Lube.” Jisung repeated, patting Minhos cheek before sliding up from the bed, hearing a soft whine from the elder as he opened one of his desk drawers. “You’re so impatient. Are you trying to tear me apart?” Jisung snorted, grabbing the little bottle he’d used on multiple occasions. 

“Well, /you/ don’t have to be the one we use the lube on.” 

“We both need it, dumb-dumb.” Jisung spoke up, slipping back into the bed, legs resting on either side of Minhos hips, “Min, wanna help me out?”

Honestly, Jisung really had no clue what he was doing. It was a lot easier when he was with a girl. This would take more time for sure. 

“Okay, Yeah.” Minho breathed out, fingertips tracing Jisungs thighs, “what do I?”

“Come here.” Jisung smiled, taking Minhos hand and pouring a decent amount of lube into Minhos hand. 

“Why my hand?” 

He was so cute. 

“You’re not sticking that thing into me until I’m stretched.” 

“Oh...OH.” Minho stammered some. Hopeless. 

Jisung took his own hand, running it along Minhos fingers and palm, smearing the lube along his fingertips. 

Honestly, he was terrified. He had no clue how this would feel. He’d attempted fingering himself before, sure. But this was totally new. He was leaving his life in Minhos very inexperienced hands. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself, Min?”

“That’s a weird question, Ji. You act like I’ve never prepped myself for you before.” 

The way Minho answered had Jisungs face red. Seriously? The random confidence bursts Minho had were ridiculous. 

“Okay, you’re going to...you know what to do.” He hoped Minho did. If he didn’t, this wouldn’t be the first time he stumbled over something. 

Minho nodded, fingers slipping behind him now. Definitely something that was a tad uncomfy. The coolness of Minhos fingers brushing along his hole. 

Maybe he should have just given in and fucked Minho. He had no clue how any of this would feel. Would it hurt? He didn’t want Minho to think he was hurting him if it did. That’s the last thing he wanted. 

“Your hole...it’s so small.”

Minho. Fucking Minho. 

“Min, don’t look at it if you’re going to comment like that.” Jisung laughed, angling himself up to watch as Minho pressed his index against Jisungs hole. Oh. 

It felt weird, Minhos fingers pressing into him. It took Jisung a moment to adjust, eyes shut tightly to contain any pain that shot into him. He knew it’d hurt a little. It was new. Of course it would. But with some time and patience, they’d be fu—they’d be doing it in no time. 

“Does it hurt?” Minho asked, fingers moving back to behind Jisungs head as his other hand rest against him, index pressing deeper into him. 

“A little. But it’s fine. Keep going.” Jisung assured, noticing how Minhos eyebrows knit as if he was actually worried. Maybe he was. 

“Jisung, should I stop?”

“No. It’s fine. Seriously.” Jisung laughed this time, taking a deep breath. 

“Are you sure?”

“Just keep going. It’s okay, Minho.” Jisung added, letting out soft breaths to calm himself. His head spun as Minho eased another finger into him. 

It was foreign. New. Different. Jisung swallowed at the discomfort. But it was for Minho. For them. He could manage. He’d be fine. 

Time. Jisung had gotten used to minhos fingers, and the gentle caress of minhos fingers at his head. It was alright. Not too bad. 

“Minho.”

“Yeah?” Minho was so flustered, eyes wide and glossy, “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah. I think it’s good enough, right?”

Minho laughed, leaning down to brush his lips along Jisungs, the nice minty scent causing Jisung to sigh in bliss. 

“Are you—“

“Yes, Minho. Just let me lube you up.” Jisung whispered, taking minhos bottom lip into his teeth for just a moment before lifting himself up, grabbing the bottle of magic again, “Are you ready?”

Minho nodded, face more flushed than he’d imagined. 

Jisung let out a breath as he pulled Minhos hips up his chest, changing their position from earlier, tilting his head at Minhos swollen cock. Minho wanted to fuck so badly. Had wanted for so long. Jisung felt bad. Making him wait so long. 

Minho gasped as the lube hit his tip, hair falling into his face as he shivered above. 

“Calm.” Jisung laughed, sliding his hand around Minhos length, lube coating his length. 

“It’s so cold, Jisung.” Minho shivered, leaning down some to press tiny pecks to Jisungs hair. He was so cute. 

“You’ll be warm soon. I promise.” Jisung cooed back, leaning up to pull minhos face down to his, lips mingling together as Jisungs hand began to pump Minhos length. He didn’t want to get him off too much. Otherwise he’d bust. 

“Jisung I want to so bad.” Minho broke the kiss in heavy breaths, gripping Jisungs hip as he slid himself down, pulling Jisungs hips up. 

“I know you do.” Jisung laughed, legs at either side of Minhos hips. “I know.”

“Can I? Is that okay?” Minho was shaking above him, tip prodding against his entrance, causing Jisungs toes to curl at the cool sensation. 

He was hesitant. Not because he was scared it would hurt. Or scared about taking Minhos virginity. He just—he wasn’t sure. He wanted to say something to Minho but he couldn’t find the words. Maybe later. 

“Yeah.”

Minho was really enthusiastic. He pressed himself in slow. But it was enough to have Jisung gripping the sheets and releasing strained noises from his throat. He didn’t expect it to feel so weird. But he figured this was normal. That it would hurt. Sting, even. 

“Are you okay?” Minho whispered, raking his fingers through Jisungs hair at his forehead, “Jisung?”

“Minho...it’s okay. I’m fine.” Jisung ensured, moving a hand to caress Minhos arm, the elder letting out the tiniest laugh. 

“Okay. I’ll be really gentle. Tell me if it’s too much, alright?” Minho spoke, pressing more of himself in. 

It hurt, a lot. Maybe they should have tried more fingers. Minho wasn’t that small. At all. They should have prepped better. Jisung was wincing as Minho pulled himself out some before bucking his hips. Oh. 

It really hurt. But Jisung let out a moan rather than a cry. It hurt in an endearing way? 

Minho kept his eyes in Jisungs lower half, starting to roll his hips some.

“You can...do more. It’s okay.” Jisung whispered, pulling Minhos lips back to his, the sound of Minhos breath against his causing him to laugh. Minho was so out of it. 

Minho shuddered at that, tongue slipping into Jisungs mouth as his hips started to move again. 

Jisung wasn’t sure how he felt about this. Yeah, it hurt. But he really liked Minho. And fuck—Jisung felt stupid. A little tricked. He was taking Minhos virginity right now. The thing he said he wouldn’t do. If he’d just never seen Minho again this wouldn’t be happening. 

But he /really/ liked Minho. 

Minho hands cupped Jisungs face as he picked up his pace some, letting out the cutest sighs. Minho was so cute. 

“Is it okay?” He breathed out, sweat pounding down the side of his face. Cute. He was so cute. So so cute. 

“Yeah.” Jisung breathed out, shivering under Minhos delicate touch, “it is. I promise.”

Minho let out this genuine giggle before locking their lips again, fingers pressed into Jisungs cheeks, “is it okay to do both?” 

Jisung didn’t quite get it at first. He let out a staggered sigh as Minho began thrusting more vigorously, causing Jisung to whimper and arch his back in reply. 

“Jisung?” He laughed, patting lips and grabbing at Jisungs hip, the feeling of Minhos dick starting to burn into him. 

That random confidence again. 

Minho was pulling out every now and then just to slam back into him, causing jolts to run down Jisungs back. It was good, sure. In a weird way. Jisung wasn’t used to this. But he’d played this game with people before. Teasing them. Using them for his own orgasm. He figured minho was just imitating what he’d seen in porn or something. 

“I’m so glad...you fucked that girl in my bed that day.” Minho hissed, throwing his head back, the sweat glistening against his collar, “so glad. I can’t—I can’t imagine not meeting you.”

Jisung thought that was funny. Cute, too. 

“You’d still be a virgin.” Jisung snickered before gasping at the pressure below, minhos hand wrapping around his length teasingly. 

“I’m going to claim virginity until you fuck me, Jisung.”

Maybe Jisung was stupid. Maybe he was overstepping his boundaries and his own confidence got the best of him. He wiggled up from Minho, the elder gasping out in surprise as Jisung pulled himself up, slamming Minho back into the bed. 

“You’re not leaving a virgin, Minho.”

Maybe jisung pulled out because it hurt a little too much. Or maybe he really just wanted to fuck Minho. He didn’t mean to spill the tiny bottle of lube onto minhos sweaty stomach. Oops. 

Minho laughed, hands in his hair in disbelief, “You’re kidding? You’re going to fuck me? Was I bad—“

“No, you weren’t. Not at all. I just can’t...shit I don’t know, I just wanna fuck you. I don’t think bottoming is for me, man.” He teased, swiping the lube from Minhos chest to pump onto his length. 

“I don’t need much prep I swear.” Minho gasped as Jisungs fingers moved to his hole. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this. He knew what he was doing. Knew Minho liked to stretch himself. Minho probably had a dildo around his room somewhere. Probably fucked himself on it. God, what Jisung wouldn’t give to watch Minho bouncing on a toy. 

“I know.” Jisung leaned down, kissing the salty side of Minhos face before connecting their lips again, curling the two fingers he’d pressed into Minho. He’d do three for good measure. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Minho. 

“Fu—“ minhos toes curled, back arching in excitement, “jisung please just fuck me.”

Jisung laughed, three fingers making enough noise for him to really wanna fuck Minho. It would be so satisfying. Fuck virginity. He’d take it right now. It was his. Minhos cherry was all his. 

“Jisung—“ Minho moaned, gripping one of Jisungs hands in his own, “I really wanna cum. And I really wanna feel you.”

He’d oblige. Jisung leaned back down over Minho, nuzzling their noses before positioning himself at that hole that wanted him to badly, pressing his tip against the flesh, shit. 

“Not to kill the mood—but let me please get a condom.”

Minho groaned at that but pressed a kiss to Jisungs mouth, sitting them both up. “Hurry please.”

Jisung laughed, pressing another tiny peck to minhos pouted lips before sliding up. 

Fuck. 

He didn’t realize that just the few minutes of being pounded by Minho would send him wobbling to the ground. 

“You okay?” Minho giggled, grabbing and steadying Jisung, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Jisung winced as he straightened himself, “no. I’m sure it’s supposed to feel like I can’t walk ever again.” 

“Ha-ha.” Minho snorted, helping Jisung back over to the drawer, Jisung shaking his head at how stupid he looked in his mirror as he searched for his box of condoms. 

“Okay. I’m sorry for almost forgetting—“

“I’d prefer you didn’t use one.”

Jisung scrunched his nose as Minho led them back to the bed, helping Jisung down before settling beside him, chin at his shoulder. 

“I’ve fucked so many people I’d be a monster if I didn’t use one.”

He wasn’t wrong. He also probably should have given Minho one earlier. But part of him wasn’t sure that he needed it. Maybe he was dumb. They should always use condoms. Minho messes with his head. 

Tiny pecks started at his shoulder as he slipped the condom on after wiping the lube some, letting out a sigh of readiness. Was he ready? 

“Wanna fuck me against the desk?” Minho whispered against Jisungs neck, starting to nibble at the skin there. 

Jisung smirked at the idea, “you don’t want the bed?”

Minho pulled Jisung up before crashing to the ground, Jisungs face in his hands again. 

Thank god their carpet wasn’t dirty. 

“Minho?”

“I want you to fuck me into the desk.” He repeated, lips moving over Jisungs happily, Minho grinding himself against Jisung. Jisung didn’t even realize the friction of their lengths. Fuck. 

“Okay Minho I’m going to lose my mind. Why the desk?”

“I want to.” He whispered, pulling himself up with Jisung before leaning over the desk, keeping a grip on Jisungs hip, probably to steady him. 

Oh shit. 

The angle. Minhos cute round ass out like that, wiggling slightly as Minhos cheek pressed against the wood. 

Ohhh shit. 

“I heard it’d probably hurt less, too.”

Maybe? Jisung wasn’t sure about that but—fuck it. He was growing impatient. Luckily he could lean his hands against the desk, angling himself over Minho.

Jesus Christ. He could see everything this way. Everything except minhos face...well— he could see the side of his face. Maybe that’d be hot. Maybe Jisung would have to flip Minho later. He wanted to see his face. Wanted to see his stomach contract as he came. He wanted to see it all. 

“Jisung—“

Minho was so needy, pressing himself back against Jisung, rubbing himself against the condom. Jisung was going to lose his shit. 

“Okay, please stop me if it hurts. Don’t let me hurt you, okay?” Jisung hissed as he positioned his tip against Minhos hole, pressing ever so slowly. 

Minho gasped, hand slamming down against the hard wood desk as his mouth slack. Okay nevermind, the side view was hot as fuck. Oh god, would Minho drool? Would his cute cheek squish against the desk while he was fucked? Jisung smirked to himself, pressing himself further. 

Man it was like Minho really wanted this. Like a lot. He sucked him in so easily. Despite his gasps sounds and how his fingernails carved against the desk, he really took Jisung in well enough. 

“Let me know. You promise?” Jisung whispered, sliding a hand to grab Minhos hip as the other held him steady, pulling out to the tip a moment before slamming himself back in. 

Minho let out a strained cry, pretty mouth so slack and hair matting to his cheek. Just one thrust and Minho was probably going to cum—speaking of cum. 

“W-Wait I’m going to cum in seconds if you touch it.” Minho whined, Jisung responding with another deep thrust, “j-jisung!”

Jisung couldn’t help but smile, leaning against Minhos back to press tiny kisses into his hair, hand wrapping around Minhos swollen dick, “it’s okay, let me take care of you. You can cum as much as you want.”

Minho moaned out, shivering against him. Fuck, he was so cute. “Let me know if I should stop. At any time.” Jisung clarified before rocking his hips slowly, keeping an eye on how Minho started to bite at his bottom lip, fingers at the desk digging so deep. 

“Minho?”

“Okay! Jisung just fuck me!” Minho whimpered, wiggling himself slightly before letting out another moan, indention from his cute teeth on his bottom lip sending Jisung to places he’d never imagined. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Minho.” Jisung concluded aloud, giving Minho some easy thrusts as he held onto his hip, thumb caressing the flesh. He loved how Minho wasn’t skin and bones. He had all this nice cushion that made Jisungs head spin. Thank god Minho didn’t have abs either. Part of Jisung still thought he didn’t really have much interest in men. Maybe it was just the masculine ones? And despite Minhos killer thighs, he was mostly soft. Pretty feminine in appearance. Just fucking pretty everywhere. And perfect.

Ring! 

“Hnnn, Jisung is that your phone?” Minho whined, moving his hand to grip around the desk. Jisung slowed his pace some, he didn’t want to smash minhos fingers into the wall. 

“It can wait. Seriously,” Jisung started marking Minhos neck, sucking at the skin there as he continued thrusting against him, moving his hand unsteadily at Minhos quivering cock. 

“Oh—oh fuck I think I’m gonna cum—“ Minho was shaking, not even able to produce the full sentence before Jisung felt the wetness of Minhos cum between his fingers as he pumped wildly, Minhos knees bucking together as he let out a loud enough cry. 

Jisung laughed into Minhos neck, pressing soft kisses instead as his hand continued milking the boy underneath, he wanted to flip him so bad. 

As Minho was moaning against the desk, Jisung pulled out suddenly. And god, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself back in as he pulled Minho back, the elder trembling as Jisung turned him, still having to hold onto the desk for support. 

Minho kissed him hard, breaths slightly panicked as Jisung pushed him back against the desk, pulling his legs up to wrap around him. Minho was pliant, yet obviously tired. He was sweating so much and his fingers were digging into his hair tiredly. 

He really couldn’t resist slamming back into Minho, smirking as Minhos dick softened against him as he leaned over him again, grabbing the side of his face to press the tiniest pecks over his mouth. 

Minho was a mess, sputtering out moans and tiny noises that made Jisung want to scream. 

“Oh my god, Jisung—“ Minho was constantly muttering his name, fingers shaking at his own overstimulation as Jisung quickened his pace. 

He loved watching Minho. How he trembled and gasped against him, how he kept begging for more. That confidence was in and out. Minho was biting at Jisungs lip half the time, and moaning out the other. He was in bliss. They both were. And that’s all he really wanted. 

Mostly, he just wanted Minhos first time to be with someone—

“Minho, I love you.”

Another ring. He ignored it. Minhos eyes widening was priceless. Minhos gaspy breaths and tears in the corners of his eyes were too much. 

“You—“

“I do.” Jisung whispered, leaning back into him, cupping his face as their tongues danced together again. 

Three more thrusts and Jisung was shaking. He wasn’t sure if he should cum on Minho or inside the condom. 

“Minho, where should I cum?” He gasped out, knowing he was pressing extra deep now, Minho gripping his arms in shock. He must’ve hit his prostate hard. 

“O-on me. Not in the condom. Don’t you fucking dare!”

Good. 

Jisung bucked his hips into Minho a few more times before pulling out, the feeling of Minhos muscles trying to hold him in nearly sending him into a euphoric state he knew he’d never recover from. 

He quickly ripped the condom off, standing himself up as straight as he could as he let his hand do the work, pressing his digits at Minhos hip in deep, causing him to wince and shudder. 

Minho was so pretty. Even prettier as Jisungs cum coated over his stomach and chest, thankfully some of the spray landing on Minhos chin. 

Fuck. 

Minho was a mess, eyes fluttering shut as his hands moved to clasp around Jisungs, fingers lacing together. Cute. Cute. Cute. 

Jisung pulled Minho up, getting a soft whine before collapsing onto the bed with him, nearly smacking his own head back as he wrapped his arms around minho, pressing tiny kisses all over his face. 

Minho, though gasping and murmuring nonsense, was giggling. Fuck. He was so fucking cute. 

“I love you so much, Jisung. So much.” Minho whispered, lips connecting again. 

Jisung didn’t even mind that his cum was coating his own chest as he pulled Minho closer, tongues tangling as their hot breaths mixed together. 

“I love you too, I mean it.” Jisung laughed back, feeling so content and warm next to minho. 

He did love him. He must have. It may have been too quick. Too fast. But he did. He loved him. He loved him so much—

Ring. 

“Fuck!” Jisung groaned, burying his face into Minhos neck before rolling over him, causing Minho to slap his arm as he reached for his bag at the ground. 

“You should have answered it earlier. It could be important.” Minho sighed out, locking an arm around Jisungs waist as Jisung slipped his phone out of the pocket. 

He had twenty four messages. Six missed calls. He couldn’t remember his phone going off that much? 

“Jesus.” He muttered, leaning back against Minho some, reading through the mass of texts. 

Some of the texts were from girls. One from a professor about an assignment — but most were from Hyunjin. 

‘I can’t find it’

“Dammit.”

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked, letting out a soft whine as he pulled himself up, “is everything okay?”

‘Jisung I don’t know who else to talk to I can’t find it. Chan’s not here he’s in an exam and I need it I can’t find it’ 

“Hyunjin lost his key ring.”

“His key ring?” Minho inquired, leaning on Jisungs shoulder, “the bear?” 

“The important one. He needs it to function.”

“Oh?” Minho tensed. 

Jisung didn’t have time to explain the significance of that trinket right now. 

“Shit.” Jisung read that the last text wasn’t even from Hyunjin. He hadn’t texted in an hour. What the fuck? 

“Who called?”

“One sec.” jisung went to his call log. Changbin? “Changbin did? Hold up.” Jisung pressed the phone to his ear as he called back, the ring only going off a second before the sound of a crowd took over at his ear. Wherever changbin was, it was busy. 

“What’s going on? Why’d you call?” 

“It’s Hyunjin.”

Jisung couldn’t even catch his breath as Changbin answered. Even Minho pulled back, eyes wide and in shock. 

It’s not like Jisung couldn’t say he didn’t see it coming. He saw it coming. Sort of. He thought things were better. He thought that everything would be okay and that he was getting better. But hyunjin wasn’t really getting better. He wasn’t better at all. And now, Jisungs worst nightmare, the fear of receiving a call like this, had finally come true and it hit him like a truck. 

“Hyunjin overdosed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please appreciate this fluffy baby with kudos and ofc comments are always nice too. I hope everyone respects this precious baby I’ve been feeling off about everything lately so anything is appreciated ✨
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
